Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Exlporers of Sky- Make Me
by KorrinaTheAwesome
Summary: Sky and Grovyle travel into the future together to stop the planet's paralysis. Dusknoir and Grovyle used to be friends, but turned into sworn enemies. Celebi is stupid as always. Chikorita meets Sky after she's KO'd on the beach and separated from Grovyle. Basic PMD:EoS plot, but with a little twist! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Treecko?" she said, in her high-pitched 5-year-old voice, "Promise me we'll be together forever?"

"Promise," he said. Sky could understand him, even though she was a human girl. She had many special abilities, the Dimensional Scream, understanding Pokémon speech, and was incredibly able in battle, or at least she would be.

Treecko and Sky hugged, and Treecko blew out the candle that dimly lighted the room before walking out, closing the door behind him.

He sighed and leaned against the door, wanting to hear if Sky was still awake, and walked away when he only heard her soft breathing through the thin door.

"What are we going to do now, Dusclops?" Treecko said. Dusclops was reading a book on the floor, and seemed to be reading more for information rather than entertainment. "We're going to have to go soon," he continued.

"I know," Dusclops said, "She can't live in this world of darkness forever." He closed his book and started to walk around the room, though for him, it was a little more like levitating, since he was a Ghost-type.

"I'd hate to lose her to the corruption of darkness," Treecko said softly. He looked at a picture of sky and her parents, Elisa and Jack, which was propped up on the coffee table. Her parents had sacrificed themselves to send her to training, and they left Treecko as her guardian and trainer.

"Don't worry about Sky," Dusclops replied, "She'll never give in to darkness, much like you."

"You on the other hand…," Treecko joked, and they both laughed. "But let's keep our heads on the positive. At least Celebi said that the Passage of Time will be ready when we are," he said.

"Too bad of what'll happen if we change history," Dusclops sighed. Treecko knew what he meant.

"Well, the important thing is not how long you live, it's what you accomplish with your life," Treecko said.

~Many Years Later~

"'Night Sky," Grovyle said as he blew out the candle lighting the room. He walked out and closed the door. Dusknoir was, as usual, reading a book on the floor, or at least pretending to.

"You know, she doesn't need you to baby her all the time. Sky is eleven years old. She can do things on own," said Dusknoir, not even looking up from his book.

"I'm not 'babying' her. I'm ensuring her protection, like Elisa and Jack told me to," Grovyle said proudly.

"At her age, the People would allow her to drive this thing called a tractor," Dusknoir said, and he held up his book to show a picture of a complicated machine. "She and her friends would be driving it around in some place like the Tiny Meadow, obviously when no Pokémon are around, even without their parents watching them. You wouldn't even let her _think_ of doing that."

"Well, I-I just…" Grovyle started, but Dusknoir cut him off.

"The People sent her to us so we would train her and prepare her for going to the past," Dusknoir said, starting to get louder, "You haven't been doing a very good job!"

"Dusknoir, you shouldn't be raising your voice!" Grovyle whispered, trying to shut him up.

"You want _me_ to be quiet?!" Dusknoir rebutted, raising his voice even louder. "You just don't want to wake the eleven-year-old girl that you've turned into a Mary-Sue-ish baby! What do you think she's going to say?" Dusknoir was full out yelling now, and Sky began to creep out of her room and open the door slowly. "Oh, I know," Dusknoir said, and he mocked a young girl's voice, "'Oh Grovyle, Grovyle! Get this _bad_ Pokémon away from me!"' He started to walk towards Grovyle. "Because _YOU_ have always been the sweet, loving guardian, forcing me to be the harsher, meaner one! _I'M_ always the one who makes her eat vegetables! _I'M_ always the one who has to give her bad news because you can't bring yourself to it!" Dusknoir grabbed Grovyle and pinned him to the coffee table.

Grovyle looked up as much as Dusknoir's grip would allow and saw the picture of Sky with her parents. He remembered something about when he was given the baby Sky.

"You know Dusknoir," Grovyle managed to say, "when Sky was just a baby, I was the only one taking care of her. I trusted you to help me with her, but obviously, I made the wrong choice," he grunted.

Sky was now fully out of her room, but neither of the Pokémon noticed her. She stood and watched them fight, horrified of what the Pokémon she had trusted for so long was doing to her best friend. She wanted to scream out and tell them to stop, but all she could do was stand there, speechless.

Grovyle tried to look up at Dusknoir, and said, "Celebi even tried warned me that this would happen, but I trusted you so much that I didn't bother to listen to her. I thought that you wouldn't be corrupted, but it looks like you have."

Dusknoir knew that everyone, even himself, was disappointed in him. He wanted to just leave, wander out on his own, but he didn't think he could just leave Sky by herself with Grovyle. He also knew he had nowhere else to go, and with more Pokémon and People becoming darker and darker, he wouldn't last very long on his own.

Dusknoir held Grovyle up and said, right to his face, "Sky really doesn't deserve you."

"Hopefully you can make those little feelings of yours go away then," Grovyle said menacingly. He and Dusknoir had started a small fight to see who could win over Sky's affection, and Grovyle was winning without even trying. This would make him the all-time victor.

Sky quickly ran back to her room and closed the door so that it would only be open a crack when she saw Dusknoir throw Grovyle onto the floor. Dusknoir then stormed out of the little house and into the forest, and Sky scuttled over to Grovyle to see if he was hurt.

After a few days, Sky and Grovyle never spoke of Dusknoir again, and they got back into their usual routine, minus Dusknoir of course. By the time a month had passed since the fight, Sky was as fully trained as she would get, so the two of them got as many supplies as they would need, and headed off to find Celebi waiting near the Passage of Time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Are you two sure you're ready?" Celebi asked. The three of them were standing in front of the Passage of Time. Grovyle and Sky were hand-in-hand, and Grovyle looked up to Sky.

"Sky? You ready?" he said. Sky was staring into the Passage, and looked down to Grovyle and nodded.

"No turning back," she mumbled. They were ready, so they walked into the Passage together, like they had done everything since they had met. Celebi watched them to make sure they had gotten in safely, wiped a tear from her eye, and was about to close it when a Pokémon came and knocked her down.

"No need to get emotional," the Pokémon said, and launched a Shadow Ball at the Passage, which caused it to distort and close.

"Whoa! D-don't let go! Hang on! No, can't… Grovyle!"

~Meanwhile~

"C'mon, pull yourself together," mumbled a Pokémon. She stood there for a moment, then got discouraged and turned back. "Oh, I can't do it," she said sadly, and walked away, gazing at the small item she had. "I thought we could do it today…"

The Pokémon walked down to the beach and saw someone lying down in the sand. She ran over, and started to shake the Pokémon to get them to wake up.

"Huh? Where am I?" Sky said, rubbing her forehead and sitting up.

"Oh, thank Arceus! You're awake!" the Pokémon next to her said. They looked at each other for a second, and the Pokémon spoke again. "You must be new here. I'm Chikorita. What's your name?"

Sky looked at her, slightly confused. "I'm Sky," she said, with a little hesitation.

"Oh, odd name for an Eevee," Chikorita said, "So why were you KO'd on the beach?"

"What?" Sky said, surprised, "I'm not an Eevee, you must be seeing things. I'm a human girl."

"Whatever you say," Chikorita said, "Anyway, do you know why you were here, instead of wherever you're supposed to be?"

Sky pondered for a moment, and realized she had nowhere to really go. She panicked a little, and then tried to calm herself. "So, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Chikorita took a deep breath before answering quickly, "I was supposed to do something, but I kind of failed and now I don't know what to do."

"Welcome to my world," Sky mumbled, and then said, "What were you trying to do?"

"I was trying to join the nearby guild, but I couldn't help but chicken out," Chikorita said sadly, "I thought carrying my lucky charm with me would help, but it didn't." She placed the small item she was carrying between them. They both stared at it for a little while.

"Wow," Sky said, "I've never seen anything like it." She was baffled at the sight of the rock, star struck at the intricate details carved and painted onto it.

"Yeah, I just kind of picked it up," Chikorita said, "I call it my little Relic Fragment." She was about to put it away when a Pokémon bumped into her.

"Whoops, sorry about that!" the Pokémon said. He was about to help Chikorita up, but instead took the Relic Fragment and ran off into the Beach Cave that was nearby. The Pokémon that was with him followed.

"Whoever those jerks were, we should get your thing back," Sky said.

"That was Zubat and Koffing. They're like little playground bullies who take others' stuff," Chikorita said angrily, but she then looked disappointed. "I'll never get my Fragment back."

"No way," Sky said, "They won't get away with this, and I'll make sure of it!" She grabbed Chikorita and dragged her into the dungeon with her.

Once in the dungeon, Sky realized she had done nothing like this before. "Uh…" she mumbled to herself, trying to think of how to catch up to Zubat and Koffing.

"Have you ever even been in a dungeon before?" Chikorita questioned. "It doesn't seem like it."

"Oh… uh, yeah, not really," Sky said, rubbing the back of her head. She had been experiencing many firsts that day, and wasn't quite sure what to do next.

"Lucky for us, I've studied about Mystery Dungeons like this," Chikorita said proudly, "We just need to head for the stairs, and then we'll get to the Beach Cave Pit, which is the end of the dungeon."

"I call leader!" Sky said, and she raced in front of Chikorita. Sky led them to the stairs on each level, with a few foes here and there.

"You know," Chikorita said, "if we beat enough Pokémon, we'll level up!"

"Nice to know," Sky said.

"Ooh, what's this?" Sky said, as she picked up a bluish berry.

"That's an Oran Berry," Chikorita said, "It heals you when you get hurt from an attack. I'll hold onto it."

Once they reached the pit of the dungeon, they saw Zubat and Koffing with Chikorita's Relic Fragment. They didn't notice Sky or Chikorita, and were talking about something that they couldn't hear.

"H-hey!" Chikorita said. Zubat and Koffing turned around. "G-give back what you stole from me!" she shouted.

"Okay, no offense, but you're not that menacing," Sky said. Zubat and Koffing seemed to agree.

"Heh, if you want you're thing back, come and get it!" Zubat said. Sky and Chikorita accepted his challenge, so the battle began.

"Tackle!" Sky charged into Zubat, and he was sent flying backwards.

"Razor Leaf!" Chikorita attacked Koffing with sharp leaves, and he and Zubat were defeated.

"H-how'd we get beat up by wimps like them?" Zubat muttered, "Take it then!" He threw the Fragment out at Chikorita, and she caught it.

"Just remember, your victory was a fluke!" Koffing said, as they exited the dungeon.

"Alright! I got it back!" Chikorita cheered, "Thank Arceus." She turned to Sky. "This only happened because you helped me Sky, thank you so much."

"Eh, no problem," Sky said, "At least you got your thing back."

"My Relic Fragment is so special to me, since I've always liked legends and such," Chikorita said once they were back at the beach. "Don't you feel the same way?" she asked, "Uncovering treasure in far-away places, and new lands just waiting to be discovered!"

"That does sound pretty cool," Sky said.

"And I found this Relic Fragment, with the cool pattern on it. So, it's really special to me," Chikorita said, "And if I could join an exploration team, I could figure out where it fits to unlock treasure. I want to solve this mystery! But… whenever I try to join, I chicken out… So, Sky, what are you going to do now? You don't have anywhere to really go… But, if you can, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, anything," Sky said.

"I think we'd make a great team, Sky," Chikorita said, "Could you join an exploration team with me?"

"That would be awesome," Sky said, "Let's go!"


End file.
